Relationship Rollercoaster
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: This story takes place in the Trio's sixth year but Dumbledore is dead and Snape and Malfoy are still at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry are an item. Ron and Hermione are finding it diifcult to hide their relationship. There's fights and surprises in store!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ramona-Theta

This story takes place in the Trio's sixth year- but Dumbledore is dead and Snape and Malfoy are still at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry are an item. Ron and Hermione are finding it diifcult to hide their relationship. There's fights and surprises in store for all those involved.

**Relationship Rollercoaster**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Hermione Granger had her eyes closed, waiting in silence. _Please don't the orb be blue, _she thought, _please!_

10, 9, 8, 7...

_But what if it was blue?_

3, 2, 1-

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped before running from the room. The orb was blue and Hermione Granger was pregnant!

Hermione ran into the common room in search of Ron; she had to tell him, it was his child after all. But instead she ran into Ginny. "Hermione what's wrong?" You look all hot and flustered." Ginny asked but Hermione ignored and continued on her way, up the Boys' Dormitries.

"Ron!" Hermione called, "RON!" He came running, knocking over a secong year on his way. He hugged her and followed her to the Room of Requirement. As soon as he had closed the door, she burst into tears.,

"Mione, love, wht's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'm, I'm- oh Ron, I'm pregnant!" She said. He stood there gaping for a minute before pulling her into a tight hug muttering words like "I love you" and "our baby", before he let go of her.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my Mione?" He answered.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about the baby-" His face fell, "but Harry and Ginny." She added hastily, when she saw his face.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, but I don't think it's a good idea if we tell them it's your baby." He nodded, "Now in a few minutes I am going to come up with Ginny to tell you and Harry so act surprised."

Ten minutes later Hermione led Ginny into the Boys' Dormitory. "Why are we going here?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione though, didn't answer, but led her inside the 6th year dormitory. Ron winked at her. "Hermi-" Harry started but stopped when he saw Ginny's face.

"I have something to tell you all," Hermione said, and swallowed, "I'm pregnant!" Ginny almost screamed, Harry looked worried and Ron did a really good sigh.

"Hermione this is a really big shock!" Harry said.

"Don't tell me, I only found out this morning!" And with that she left the othersin complete and utter silence, closing the door behind her.

Chapter Two will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Love or hate I don't mind. Ramona-Theta


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second instalment of Relationship Rollercoaster. I do not own Harry Potter: Ramona-Theta

A week later Ron and Hermione were in their usual meeting place, sharing one of their few moments alone together- kissing, when suddenly they both heard a series of gasps coming form the corner of the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ginny appeared from under the invisibility cloak, and neither looked amused.

Hermione was shaking and Ron unnerved; two of the most powerful people they knew were walking towards them and both looked more than a little angry.

"How could you two keep this from us, we're you so-called best friends?" Harry said, his voice deadly calm.

"Oh, I ... We, erm-" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Harry, Ginny, this is our love-life and you two have no right to spy on us." Ron stated, completely out of character, and the two he was speaking to, looked ashamed. "You would hate it if we spied on you two." They both nodded, although it hadn't been a question.

"Exactly." Hermione said, "And before you ask, yes Ron is the father of my child." Ginny's mouth formed perfect 'O', and Harry just stared.

"Good." Ron finished, before grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her from the room.

Four months later Hermione woke with awful stomach cramps. Later when she walked into the Great Hall, and the smell of bacon hit her, she nearly fainted from the feeling of nausea. She turned her head and vomited straight over the floor. Everyone in the hall went quiet; one girl even passed out.

Hermione ran out of the room, looking green. Ron went to follow her, but held him up a minute as to not 'look suspicious'.

After searching for ten minutes, Ron found Hermione in the Girls' Bathroom. "Mione, are you alright?" He asked, she grimaced and doubled over, one hand on her stomach.

"Are you and the little one alright?" He repeated.

"So" Said a voice from behind them. They turned to she Professor McGonagall, "I believe we should talk in my office."

Five minutes later in the Headmistress' office, they continued their conversation. Ron and Hermione both looked pale.

"So," Said McGonagall, "Miss Granger, I believe you and Mr Weasley have something to tell me?"

"Yes Professor," Replied Hermione, "I'm pregnant, nearly six and a half months now."

"And you Mr Weasley, what do you have to tell me?"

"Only that I love Hermione and my child, and I will never leave them." Ron finished.

"You both realise I have to tell your parents at once."

Ron paled at this, but surprisingly Hermione laughed. "Professor, my parents are muggles, so won't be able to see Hogwarts, and I won't have to face them."

"I am afraid that they wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts, they can see Grimmauld Place." The smile slid off Hermione's at once.

Sorry it is so short but the next chapter will make up for it. Ramona-Theta


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not the Harry Potter world or characters. Ramona-Theta

Chapter Three

Later that day Ron and Hermioen were sitting in the common room, when McGonagall entered and flooed them over to Grimmauld Place. Ron came out of the fireplace first, and caught Hermione when she tumbled out behind him.

McGonagall then led them quietly into the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Granger were on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Ron gulped as sat down becuase all of them looked very angry. Even Mr Weasley's calm demenour was not there. Hermione did the ssame when McGonagall left them alone with their parents.

"Hermione," asked her father, "do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I thought that was obvious, Dad" She replied, in a calm voice, but Ron could feel her trembling through their clasped hands.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" He bellowed, "AND DON'T THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU'RE KEEPING THIS BABY!"

This was all too mush for Hermione, she burst into tears. Ron passed her, his handkerchief. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Growled Mr Granger. Ron, however, shot him an evil glare, before putting an arm around his girlfriend, comforting her.

"I said get your-" Mr Granger started, but Mr Weasley muttered "Silenco", and Mr Granger could not say a word. He glared at Ron.

"Now Ron," Mrs Weasley said and they could all hear the disapointment in her voice, "how exactly did this happen?" They all listened as he explained about the Christmas holidays, findind out himself, right up to the present day.

"Hermione dear, how far along are you?" Mrs Weasley asked, kindly.

"Five" Hermione answered sniffing.

"There's still a chance then."

"Still a chance for what exactly?" Ron asked.

"A chance for an abortion." His mother answered. Hermione burst into tears again, put her arms protectively around her stomach before running from the room.

"How dare you." Ron shouted, to all present, "How could you even consider such things. It's our child. It's your grandchild!"

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom crying when Ron entered. She had never seen him so angry, and it scared her. "It's our baby, not theirs. Our baby, Mione, yours and mine. Who do they think they are? Something has to be done. In the morning we should go back to Hogwarts." Ron said and she nodded in agreement.

At six-thirty, the next morning Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, very unusual in itself, but even more unusal was the fact that he wasn't eating. He had just streched when Mr Granger entered. "So boy-" He started, but Ron cut across him.

"Sir, I don't care what you do to me, but if you dare hurt Hermione or our child, I will cause you serious harm." His vocabulary had greatly devoloped since he ahd been spending more time with Hermione.

"You don't scare me, boy." He said standing up, it would have been an impressive move, had Ron not stood up to, because he towered at least three inches above Mr Granger.

"I belong to the magical world, and am legally of age, and while it is against our laws to attack a muggle, we can use magic to protect those we love." Ron said.

"Why don't you leave her to people you know whats best for her and love!" Spat Mr Granger.

"I do love her," Ron said, in forced calm, "and obviously a damn site more than you do or else-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Mr Granger's fist ploughed striaght into his face. He felt his nose break, and blood running down his face and chin.

Mr Granger raised his fist again but two people caught it. The Weasley twins were behind Mr Granger and both looked furious."What are you doing to our little brother?" Fred asked, icily.

"Killing him." Mr Granger stated menacingly, struggling against their grip.

"Why?" George asked in the same tone as his twin.

"He got my daughter pregnant, and then they expected them to continue the pregnancy and let them keep the baby."

"Who's your daughter?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Right," Said Fred, "GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN NOW!" They let go of Mr Granger, who scampered out of the room as quick as he could, to get away from the mad twins.

"Ron," George, said slowly as if talking to a child, "you really have to stand up for yourself and tell that idiot that you didn't get Hermione pregnant!"

"But that would be lying." Answered Ron

"You mean you did get her pregnant?" Fred asked. to which Ron nodded.

"Bloody hell" they twins exclaimed together.

"You two stop swearing- Ron who's done this to you? You're covered in blood, and your nose looks broken." Mrs Weasley pointed for him, to sit down and with a wave of her wand his nose was fixed, "Explain." He told her her the whole story.

"So Mr Granger did this. Well we're going to see him." And with that Mrs Weasley led Ron and the twins in search of Mr Granger.

Hermione was sitting in the drawing roon when her father came in. She heard him mutter something that sounded at lot like "the twins", before sitting down, and she went back to reading her book.

Ten minutes later the door banged open and Mrs Weasley entered with the twins. Ron followed with eye black and his face swollen; Hermione rushed to his side.

"Ron what happened?" She asked concerned, but before he could answer Mrs Weasley did.

"Why don't you ask your father." She spat. Mr Granger looked pleased with himself.

"I hit him once." He said smiling.

"Only because we stopped you!" Said George. Hermione wlked over to her father and slapped him hard across the face; he face looked shocked, the smile gone.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, "Ron was never anything but kind and polite."

"You're my baby and look at what he did to you!"

"At least he cared about my feelings."

"He had his hands all over you!" Mr Granger shouted.

"He gave me his handkerchief. You didn't give me yours."

"He offended me!" Mr Granger said venomously.

"He would have only offended you if you had offended someone he loves or implyed he didn't love me. Did you do that?" Hermione asked, angry.

"No" He lied but she saw stright through it.

Ron told her what had happened. "That implies that he doesn't love and I can assure you he does, and much more than you do." Hermione said."Come on Ron we're going to Hogwarts now so we can have our baby in a safe place." She grabbbed Ron's hand and led him towards the fireplace.

"You are not having this baby. You cannot disobey me you are not an adult!" Mr Granger shouted.

"I'm of age and I am having my baby. Goodbye father." And with that she and Ron and disappeared in a burst of green flame, heading stright for Hogwarts.

Here's the longer chapter I promised. Ramona-Theta


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked down to breakfast, when they heard a familar jeerin voice. "Looks like the Mudblood, got herself a Weasel." Malfoy sneered. Ron lunged at malfoy sending a curse, which Malfoy deflected. Malfoy sent a curse at Hermione. It hit her in the stomach; she glowed for a second before passing out.

Ron went wild, forgetting about his wand, he punched Malfoy three, four times, before a pair of veined hands pulled him off.

"Mr Weasley what on earth do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall shouted angrily.

He answered with, "Hermione." before breaking down in tears. He felt someone help him up, and looked to see Harry anf Ginny lesding him to the Hospital Wing. In the distance he could hear McGonagall shouting at Malfoy before the door shut behind him.

Ron sat by Hermione's bed, for the next four days, hardly sleeping, thinking about what Madam Pomfrey had said; Hermione may never wake again, and their child may never take their first breath. He was visited daily by his sister and his best friend, but neither could get anything out of him.

On the fourth day he sitting staring into space when a voice broke his thoughts, "Ron."

"Mione?" Ron exclaimed, surprised.

"How's our baby?" Hermione asked, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Fine, now you're awake."

"You look tired, sleep!" He nodded at her and first time in days fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry this such a short chapter. I promise the next will be longer. Ramona-Theta


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

_At the Burrow- the start of the summer holidays-_

Hermione was doing the washing up when Bill, Fleur and Charlie entered the kitchen, from the fireplace.

"You had better be beautiful after all the pain you're putting me through." Hermione said, thinking the room was empty.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charlie, Hermione jumped before she turned around, at which Fleur squealed.

"'Ermione 'ow wonderful you air going to be a muzzer?" Fleur asked.

"Yes. But at the moment I am annoyed. You see my baby doesn't want to stop kicking; it wants its father."

Fred and George, who had just walked in to hear Hermione's answer, smiled mischievously at one another, before simultanously calling out, "Iccle Ronnikins."

Ron came into the kitchen and him looked at them questionally. Fred answered his stare, "Iccle Ronnikins, Hermione needs you!"

"Why?" Ron asked Hermione, but before she could answer the twins answered for her.

"She says her baby, won't stop kicking her. She says it needs it father!"

"Ohh, is that all." He replies, placed his hand on her swollen stomach. A few seconds later she smiled and kissed Ron. Bill, Fleur and Charlie all looked stunned.

"Ron's your baby's father?" Bill asked. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Ron?" Charlie asked, turning to his youngest brother.

"Yes?" Ron replied.

"When on earth did this happen?"

"After Christmas in the shed." Hermione said, without blushing, but Ron's ears went red.

"Excuse me, but we really don't want to know anymore about our little brother's love life." Stated George. Ron blushed scarlet, while his older brothers nodded.

Hermione sat down, sighing. "Are you alright? You seem a little tired." Fleur asked.

"Well she is eight months pregnant." Ron explained.

Mrs Weasley had made them a magnificant dinner, which they ate outside because there wasn't enough room in the kitchen for the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Tonks and Lupin. At around ten o'clock Hermione started yawning.

"Um, Mum?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?" Replied Mrs Weasley.

"CanHermionesleepwithme?" He asked very fast.

"Pardon"

"I think that he was asking whether he could sleep with Hermione." Answered Tonks.

"NO!" Mrs Weasley stated.

"Why Mum?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Why!" Mrs Weasley screeched, "This is the whole reason Hermione is pregnant to start off with!"

"No, you misunderstand Mrs Weasley," Said Hermione, "Ron was asking if we could sleep in the same bed."

"The answer is still no!" Said Mrs Weasley.

"But we managed at Hogwarts!" Hermione answered.

"WHAT and Proff-"

"Anyway I can't sleep unless the baby kicks and it wont kick without its father, or stop without him for that matter. But anyway it kicks him in the back and he falls out of bed." Hermione said. Ron blushed as the whole table, expect Mrs Weasley, laughed.

"I am sorry, but no is my final answer."

"But Molly dear, they are still sensible." Mr Weasley argued.

"But they are still children Arthur!" She complained.

"Molly, they are of age, and if don't let them sleep together here, they'll just leave and there's no knowing where'd they'd go. I know that if you keep them apart they'll leave becuase they are so obviously in love."

"Fine!" Mrs Weasley huffed. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her inside,as he passed his father, he muttered, "Thanks." Mr Weasley nodded his head a fraction.

Ron and Hermione came down late for breakfast the next morning and both were yawning like cats; a thing that Mrs Weasley noted.

"Ronald, why are you so tired." Mrs Weasley asked, obviously not pleased.

Hermione answered though, because Ron was yawning again, "This child kept us awake," She said, rubbing her stomach, "kicked Ron out of bed six times and was just plain awkard!" Mrs Weasley seemed happier after this answer, and both Ron and Hermione settled down to a small breakfast.

"Mum?" Ron asked, after he had finished eating.

"Yes."

"Hermione and I were wondering if we could shopping?"

"But I thought you had enough clothes?" His mother asked confused.

"I do but ...", the rest of the sentence was lost because Ron said it so quietly.

"I do but what, dear?"

"We want to go baby shopping!" Ron said, almost inaudible. The twins burst out laughing, and Ron blushed. Hermione,Ginny and Mrs Weasley scowled at the twins, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what if your brother wants to go baby shopping; it shows he has matured unlike you two!" Mrs Weasley scolded. If they thought that the conversation was over, they were very much mistaken.

"If you ever laugh at him again, when he wants to go shoppin for our baby, I'll you both into next week. Is that clear?" Hermione said in an overly sweet voice, they both gulped and nodded.

Two hours later Ron and Hermione flooed over to Diagon Alley where Tonks was waiting for them. When they arrived, she smiled and greeted them.

"So have you decided where you're going shopping?" She asked, they shook their heads, "Then I suggest we go to Balders' Baby Supplies, first."

When they entered the shop everybody, but mainly the staff, gave Hermione looks of disgust. One woman muttered to her companion, "She should be ashamed being with child, out of wedlock and still at school. An utter disgrace to her family that one!"

Ron had, had enough, "Excuse me, but you have no right to insult my girlfriend, and you will apologise."

"So, you're the one who got her into this trouble, but it doesn't stop her from being a -", the woman stopped talking as Ron pointed his wand at her.

"Ron what are you doing?" Called a familar voice, he turned to see Harry and his sister, standing by the door to the shop. The woman turned, her eyes darted to forehead, "Harry Potter!" She said.

"Yes I am, but Ron why are you pointing your wand at this woman?" Harry asked.

"She insulted Hermione!" Ron explained.

"You know these people?" The woman asked.

"They're my best friends." Harry said and it wasn't long before the woman apologised.

They all returned to the Burrow laden down with shopping. Mrs Weasley insisted on seeing all the clothes. They had dinner; Tonks and Lupin decided to stay the night, and the others went up to bed but Hermioen and Ron stayed in the living room discussing baby names.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione and Ron were fast asleep in the living room, when the others came down for breakfast. Ron awoke to find Hermione sitting asleep between his legs. "Have you two been here all night?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied, following her to the kitchen. They were all about to sit down for breakfast when something extraordinary happened; a man stepped out of the fireplace. A man none of them thought they'd ever see again- Sirius Black!

Everybody quitened; Lupin removed his arm from Tonks' waist, and Harry let go of Ginny's hand.

"Hello Harry!" Sirius said. Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him, tears running down both their faces. Sirius and Lupin then embraced like brothers and everyone else down in the living room.

"So what's been happening while I was away?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Ginny and I are going out." Harry stated.

"And Hermione and I are having a baby!" Said Ron. Sirius looked stunned.

"Really?" He asked, Hermione nodded and moved into his line of sight, rubbing her large abdomen.

"And Moony what's happening in your life?"

"Not much." Lupin replied.

Tonks huffed, "Not much." She said sarcastically, before grabbing Lupin and kissing him. He returned it. Sirius could feel the anger rising in him; he aimed a punch at Lupin. His fist missed its target but it didn't miss Tonks' stomach. She screamed on impact. Lupin picked her up and left the romm, without speaking, but his eyes were blazing.

"I think you should apologise." Harry said to his godfather. Sirius nodded and followed them out of the room. He found them in the twins old room.

"I'm sorry Tonks I just got angry-"

"Your anger might have just killed my baby Sirius! Think about that!" Tonks screamed.

"I'm really sor-", but once again he was cut off, but this time by Lupin.

"Save it Sirius!" He said angrily, before shutting the door.

Sirius slowly went downstairs. "Did any of you know that Tonks is pregnant?" He asked to the whole room. Mrs Weasley went white, and everybody else looked stunned. Everybody but Ginny!

"I did." Ginny said, sounding sorry, "But I promised not to tell anybody."

"We never knew you had a rebel streak, Gin" The twins stated.

"I promised not to tell." Ginny repeated.

"Okay, but AWWWW!" Hermione screamed, Ron was next to her in a second. "This baby is coming now!" She panted clutching her stomach.

There's chapter six then, I kinda like this chapter in a strange way. I think because it took me 5 rewrites to get it right, but if that was right, logically I should hate this chapter. I never try to understand. Ramona-Theta

O

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At St. Mungo's hospital, Hermione and Ron had been in a side room about three hours when Ron came out looking hot. He cradled his left hand; it was purple. "She said she hates me and she doesn't want to see me again!" He said, sounding upset and close to tears.

"That's the pain talking." Said Mrs Weasley, before pushing him back into the room.

It was another two hours before a healer came out and said they could enter the room. They all entered to Hermione looking tired but pleased, in bed, to Ron standing at her side, with a bundle to his chest; a tuft of red hair of visable above the white blanket. Both he and Hermione were smiling at each other when they heard the door shut.

"This is our baby, Molly Ginerva Weasley." Hermione stated.

Ginny looked shocked, "A girl. You had a baby girl. That's great!" Ron grinned widely at his sister.

"And yes Mrs Weasley, Ginny, our daughter is named after you." Hermione said. Mrs Weasley started to cry, from happiness, while Ginny postively beamed.

When Ron and Hermione flooed to the Burrow, later that day; little Molly in her father's arms, everybody congradulated them. They had decided to go back to school, and whether anyone agreed or not, they were taking their daughter with them. Mrs Weasley didn't agree well not at first.

The next day Professor McGonagall visited them to tell them about their responabilities as Head Boy and Girl. While she was there she also asked them why Molly only had her father's surname, a thing Harry had wanted to ask.

"The thing is Professor, that Ron and I used the marriage charm just before Molly was born, so we are married and were wondering whether we could have private rooms?" Hermione asked. Mrs Weasley had nearly fainted at the news; her youngest son had got married and she hadn't been able to plan it.

"I'll see what I can do, but it might the second or third day back before we can find appropiate sleeping quarters." McGonagall said, said goodbye and left.

"You two, are married and you chose not to tell any of us." Ginny said shocked, Harry next to her looking the same as his girlfriend.

"It was appropriate, at the time-" Ron started, but was interupted by Molly's crying from upstairs, and both he and Hermione left the room together.

I know I promised a longer chapter, but the next one will be. Ramona-Theta


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

On September 1st, when Molly was nearly a month old, the Weasley family and Harry entered Platform 9 3/4. People started staring at Hermione carrying a small baby dresses in Gryffindor, red and gold.

When the five of them were on the train Molly loudly put across that she was hungry. Hermione tried to feed her but it wasn't working. "I'll feed her," Ron said, "it's okay, I'll feed her!" He picked up his daughter, gently rocking her on his chest, she quietened very quickly.

"She's such a Daddy's little girl." Said Hermione while Ron fed her and the bottle was empty within a minute.

"Easy to see who she gets her appitite from." Said Harry laughing, Ron's ears went pink.

When they entered the Great Hall, and the sorting had finished, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome Professors Lupin and Tonks who will jointly taking up the DADA teaching position," there was an eruption of applause, "I would also like to say," McGonagall continused when the clapping stopped," that we have a baby here at Hogwarts and although baby's parents will try their best, at times they may need your help and support. Goodnight."

Everybody started congradulating Hermione at the same time. She pointed at the sleeping baby and put a finger to her lips. But too late, Molly had woken up and was screaming her little lungs out. As Lavendar and Parvati approached, the noise intensity increased dramatically.

"She doesn't trust strangers. Especially woman." Ron said, taking Molly from Hermione's arms.

He rocked her in his arms, softly saying, "Hush, hush baby, Daddy's got you." At which the crying stopped. "Eat your dinner," Ron said to Hermione, "I'll walk around with her." This worked until Ron wanted to sit down, at which Molly would start crying again. After the fifth time, Tonks came up to Ron.

"Here let me take her. You eat some dinner." She said, taking Molly into her arms. He paused, tonks smiled and he hurried to eat.

Hermione didn't seem to mind Tonks having Molly. In fact she was rather pleased, especially when Parvati asked if Molly knew Tonks, because she wasn't screaming.

"Well of course she'd know her, "Hermione stated, "Professor Tonks is her on of her Godmothers."

"How did you meet Professor Tonks?" Asked Parvati in awe.

"Through Professor Lupin." Hermione answered; which was half-true.

"How?" Asked Lavendar.

"Well Professor Tonks and Professor Lupin are... how do you call it... an item." Said Harry, before returning to hs dessert.

"Really?" Asked Dean, as he and the other Gryffindors who had been listening stared at their teachers open-mouthed.

"Ask them yourselves." Harry said and that was all he would say.

Ron had bad news for the boys that night. "It's my turn for night duty, so little Molly is with us." He said, as Harry held her. The boys were not happy about this, but they soon found out however that Ron had changed from a heavy sleeper to a very light sleeper. If Molly made one bit of noise out of the ordinary, he would be up checking to see if she was okay.

This only happened three times in the night, for which the boys were eternally grateful. Ron woke up early and dressed Molly into something he wanted her to wear.

At breakfast they met Hermione, who took Molly from her father. "Ronald, she is not wearing this!" Hermione said, fingering the bright orange Chudley Cannons, all-in-one babygrow. With a flick of Ron's wand, it turned navy blue, with miniture quidditch balls and broomsticks. Hermione was only a little more pleased about this but didn't comment.

"Ron, I'll look after Molly at quidditch pratice and while Hermione's doing revision club for the younger students. You need some time of peace." Said Tonks, and they both smiled at her.

thanks for waiting- please review. ramona-theta


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

They had double potions first and Molly was being carried in her baby-carrier by her father, because Ron believed Hermione should have the chance to complete her education, seeing as she was more intelligent, Ron thought she deserved the chance.

"Mr Weasley, would you please tell me why there is a baby with you, in my potion classroom?" Snape asked agitated.

"Where am I supposed to leave her? On her own. I think not!" Ron retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape said, his lips curling, "But tell me Mr Weasley, wouldn't looking after a child be her parants' responability?"

"I'm her father." Ron stated, " And as you obviously don't want her in your classroom, then fine, because I don't particulary want my daughter to know someone like you!" And before Snape could say anything else, Ron picked up Molly and left the classroom; Hermione and Harry left gaping in his wake.

After ten minutes of pacing the corridors, Ron decided to take Molly to see some of her God-parents. He knocked on the DADA classroom door and entered.

"Remus, Tonks I was won-" was as far as Ron got before realising that there was a class full of students, his own sister inculded.

"Ron, you are very welcome to join this class, but first tell me why you aren't in class." Lupin asked.

"Because Snape insulted my daughter, so I have given up potions becuase I don't want Molly in that classroom." Ron explained, his voice cold. Molly started crying, so Ron took her out of the carrier and lifted her to his chest, beofre taking a seat at the back.

"So lets continue our discussion, on what we believe is the most dangerous creature." Said Tonks, once the class had settled down.

"Manticores, are the most dangerous." Said Colin Creevey.

"Chimeara!" Ginny argued.

"No!" Ron blurted out, "Angry pregnant witches!" The boiys in the class laughed, while the girls scowled.

"I resent that comment, Ron." Tonks said.

"Sorry."

"But he is nearly right." Said Hermione, as she entered the classroom, (obviously potions had finished early). "The most dangerous creature is an angry pregnant witch without chocolate."

"Did you ever that way Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, twice. Ron already knew to do as I said, but Harry soon learnt." Harry blushed, just as the bell rang for break.

"Well we'll see you next lesson." Lupin said to Harry, Ron and Hermione as the reat of the class filed out, but they remained, Molly still attached to her father's chest, staring around with interest.

The class filed in, as Ron, Hermione and Harry took their seats. Molly gurgled as her God-mother swung her round. thw whole class laughed before Hermione took her daughter so that Tonks could teach.

"Today we will be discussing the DADA topic of your choice." Tonks said.

Before even Hermione cold raise her hand, Seamus called out, "Are you and Professor Lupin going out?"

"No," Tonks replied, the class looked disapointed, "We're married." Grins spread throughout the room.

"It's so weird to think that two of our teachers are living together." Dean stated.

"That's not all they're doing!" Harry said, slyly, while their teachers blushed.

"One more word about our love life, Harry and I will personally arrange a detention for you with Professor Snape." Tonks said, smiling sweetly.

"And believe she'll do it." Ron said to his best friend.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"She'll do it, Harry, becuase that's what pregnancy causes you to do. Be nasty or nice; no in between." Hermione said, realising too late what she had said. Tonks shot daggers at her.

"Is it true?" Parvati asked, as she and Lavendar, looked at their new teacher with awe.

"Of course it's true." Tonks said, "See Remus, I told you my good-for-nothing cousin would blab to them."

"It must run in the Black family blood, because you 'blab', as you so politely put it, all the time." Lupin replied. The majority of the class were surprised why what their teacher had just said. Black- he couldn't mean Sirius Black, could he?

Before their brains could process any more however, Molly started whimpering, and Tonks and Lupin stopped talking.

"Why is my God-daughter crying?" Lupin asked, Ron shrugged in reponse.

"What we need right now is a pet?" Tonks said, deep in thought before she stuck her head in the fireplace and re-appeared ten minutes later by Sirius Black.

The class screamed but Molly gurgled at the sight of one of her honourary uncles. The class stared at Sirius and he stared back.

"You're Sirius Black!" Lavendar screamed, after a minutes silence.

"Yes." He answered.

"But he also our friend." Said Ron, giving Molly to him.

"You just gave a murderer your baby." Parvati screehced.

"He is not a murderer. He did not kill my parents. But he is my God-father." Harry yelled back.

"Harry's right." Lupin said, "Sirius is my best friend."

"And my second-cousin." Tonks stated. After another fifteen minutes, the class started to believe Sirius' story.

Sirius passed Molly to Harry and hugged Tonks, asking her, "How's the baby?"

"Fine. It's fine. I went ot see a healer and everything is fine, after you almost killed it."

"I apologised, but it was wasn't easy, you know."

"What wasn't easy?" Lupin asked.

"Seeing my best friend kiss my cousin." Sirius said.

"No weirder that my sister kissing my best friend." Ron stated

"But there's hardly any age gap there."

"Yes, because eight years is massive." Said Tonks sarcastically. The class gasped, they hadn't realised Professor Lupin was that young. He seemed to read their minds.

"Being a werewolf has many downs." He said, "Which reminds me Sirius could we finish this conversation way from prying ears."

"No. Sure." And with that Sirius left the classroom.


End file.
